The Victorious Chronicles
by SJAandDWfan
Summary: Okay, this is like a season of Victorious. Twenty episodes, twenty chapters. Sorry if it's not that good. Lil bit of love as the seson progresses.


**Ok, this is episode 1 of an imaginary season of Victorious. I got the inspiration from KelsIsVictorious, but if you're reading this, don't worry, I'm not gonna steal any of your ideas! Gonna be mainly Humour and Friendship, though I'll probably throw a lil bit of love in there too!**

Tori and Andre walked in through the main entrance, deep in conversation.

"I'm telling you, I'm not sure the Tuba would be a good new instrument for you." Andre was trying to convince his best friend not to take up the instrument.

"Why not?" Tori demanded to know.

"Because", Andre started, "It weighs like, a ton, it's massive. You wouldn't be able to put it in your locker, or even carry it around!"

"Oh." Tori hadn't realised just what playing the Tuba would mean. "Maybe you're right."

Andre nodded, finally satisfied his message had got through.

They heard a scream far off, getting louder, as if the person screaming was getting closer. One thing was sure, whoever _was _screaming had a powerful pair of lungs. The scream was getting louder all the time, and suddenly, around the corner came Cat, running for all she was worth. It couldn't have been easy, as she was wearing heels, but she flew around the corner with astounding balance and flashed past Tori and Andre, who were just standing there, confused as to what Cat was doing. A few seconds passed, and then they found out why Cat had been running and screaming in the first place: she was being chased. By Trina. Who was brandishing a mace from the Staging Department.

"Oh dear God." Tori said, before dropping everything in her arms and setting off in hot pursuit of her sister and her friend.

Running after them wasn't easy, as for a start, Tori wasn't sure which hallway they'd gone down. She only found them when she'd somehow ended up going the opposite way to them down one hall, and Cat crashed into her. She was down, and so was Cat, but Cat somehow managed to scramble to her feet and take flight again. Tori was winded on the floor, which wasn't helped by Trina, who wasn't looking where she was going, and who promptly fell over Tori on the ground. But even after Tori had been helped to her feet by Robbie and Beck, Trina refused to budge. They were all worried for her wellbeing, until they heard gentle snores coming from the floor.

**CUE OPENING TITLES**

Trina was still sleeping. They hadn't been able to wake her up. Tori had sent Robbie off to find Cat, but he came back ten minutes later, saying Cat had run into the girls' bathroom as soon as she'd seen Robbie, and Jade was coaxing her out. Another fifteen minutes later, and Jade walked over, holding Cat by the arm.

"Trina's asleep, look. She can't kill you." She reassured the other girl.

Cat still looked unsure, but slowly walked up to Trina, and prodded her with the toe of her shoe. She instantly relaxed. Meanwhile, Jade had picked up the mace, but, without a word, Beck pulled it from her grasp. When she glared, Beck simply stared at her determinedly, and she finally seemed to give in. Tori watched this wordless exchange with relief, as Jade no longer possessed a weapon that could do her any harm. Well, apart from her nails. And her many pairs of scissors. And anything sharp she could get her hands on.

**TheSlap Update**

**Tori Vega**

**I'm scared of pointy objects. Especially in the hands of a certain Jade West.**

**Mood: Alert**

Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie were eating lunch. Well, Andre was. The others were all too preoccupied. Tori was still worried about Jade's scissors and other pointy objects she may possess. Robbie was arguing with Rex about not going into the girls' bathroom when he had the perfect chance. Cat was…just being Cat, really. Finding time with whatever was going on in her head to talk with Tori, trying to reassure her.

"But she's gonna kill me!"

"I'll make sure she doesn't!"

"Come on man, you had the perfect opportunity!"

"I didn't want to go into the girls' bathroom! It would've been an invasion of their privacy!"

"Uhhhhh…morals again, Robbie?"

"Just because I have a conscience!"

Just then, Jade walked over and stood behind Tori, making a 'shushing' gesture to the other three.

"Jade's behind you!" Cat blurted out, and when Jade glared, she and Robbie, along with Rex, departed pretty quickly. Andre stayed behind, to lend a hand if things got ugly.

"Jade, what up with the pointy objects?" Tori asked.

"I don't have any pointy objects."

"Yup, she promised me." Beck added, walking up to stand beside Jade. "We just wanted to sit down and eat."

They sat down opposite from Tori and Andre, and started eating without another word. Still wary, Tori too began on her now cold slice of pizza, but it wasn't bad cold, and when they went to Sikowitz's class twenty minutes later, she was satisfied; the fact that Jade hadn't murdered her yet was also a good feeling.

Sikowitz came in through the window. Nobody batted an eyelash.

"What's wrong with you people? I just came in through the window!"

"Yeah, but you do that every time." Beck pointed out, "So it's kinda worn out now."

"Hmmm. I've got to think of a better way to come in. If anyone has any good ideas, see me at the end."

The class exchanged glances and raised eyebrows.

"So, today we are going to be working on Improv."

"No chiz, Sherlock. This is an Improv class." Andre muttered, but Sikowitz still heard.

"Ah, Andre. As you are so keen to voice your opinions, you can assist me with a demonstration."

Andre reluctantly walked up to the front of the class. "Whaddya want me to do?"

"Nothing, it was a trick!" Sikowitz seemed pleased with himself. As Andre started to leave, however, he said, "Ha! I was double-bluffing! I do need you for something."

"What then?" Andre was getting annoyed now.

"I need your assistance in a demonstration of believable acting." In response to the looks he got, he continued, "Most of you aren't believable enough when you're playing a part. You people need to be the character." He stamped his foot to emphasize his point. "I'll divide you into pairs. Let's see, Tori and Beck, Jade and Andre, Cat and Robbie, …" He carried on, but Jade wasn't listening. Oh, how she was going to hurt Vega if she did anything to or with her boyfriend. She checked her pocket. Rats; Beck had confiscated the pair of scissors she'd been carrying. She caught his eye, and he waved them at her. She just rolled her eyes. Ah-ha, Beck didn't know about the hairclip…

Meanwhile Cat was arguing with Robbie about Rex.

"But he's so mean to me! I haven't done anything to him!"

"You looked at me, that's enough to drive anyone insane" Rex defended himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Rex!"

Cat suddenly lunged for Rex, but instead cannoned into Robbie an much the same way as she'd done to Tori earlier. Except, when she took out Tori, Cat hadn't been nose-to-nose with her. After opening her mouth a couple of times with no sound coming out, she pushed herself off Robbie, dusted off her jeans, and finally managed to choke something out, "I'd appreciate it if Rex had a time out." Fixing her best puppy-dog face at Robbie, he soon melted under her gaze. He quickly stuffed Rex into his backpack and he and Cat began the exercise without any further disagreements.

Tori and Beck were doing well, too. But Jade wasn't focusing, for two reasons. One, Tori was 'acting' with her boyfriend. Two, she'd pricked her hand on the hairclip and it was stinging. Jade was more worried about Tori and Beck than her bleeding hand, however.

**TheSlap Update**

**Tori Vega**

**Home time. My fave part of the day! Except maybe lunch.**

**Mood: Happy**

The next day, as Tori came into school, she met Cat. Cat was just coming over to greet her, but Tori reacted lie a ninja, chopping Cat in the face. So now Cat had a bleeding lip, and Tori a damaged pride, and an uneasy feeling.

"Where's Cat? I thought she was waiting for you." Robbie was quick to notice the red-head's absence.

"I karate-chopped her in the face. So now she's in the sick bay with a bleeding lip. And Jade still hasn't killed me!"

"Poor Cat, and calm down, Tori. Jade isn't going to kill you."

"How do you know that?" She grabbed Robbie's shirt and said through gritted teeth, "The suspense is getting to me."

"Yeah, and I bet Cat noticed that, too!"

"Stop making me feel bad!"

Tori saw something over Robbie's shoulder and ducked. Jade was coming over.

"Tori, hiding isn't going to do you any good." Robbie said, and he stepped aside, Jade saw Tori and made a beeline for her.

"Jade", Tori sighed "Please don't-"

"Tori" Jade cut her off, "I'm not gonna kill you. I just wanted to wind you up, where's Cat?"

"Tori karate-chopped her in the face." Robbie chipped in.

"Dude, why? What did Cat ever do to you?" Jade asked.

"Uhhhh…"

"Right. Now I'm gonna kill you." Pulling a hairclip out of her pocket with a bandaged hand, she grinned. Tori fled. Jade pursued, accidentally knocking Cat, who had come out of the building with an ice pack over her mouth, into Robbie, who fell over, but stabilising Cat in the process.

"Not having a great week are we?" He asked her.

She shook her head ruefully.

**Okay, that was episode 1. More episodes coming as more chapters.**

**R&R!**


End file.
